


Nonexistent Lover 不存在的恋人

by Snoherkayta



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoherkayta/pseuds/Snoherkayta
Summary: 整个公司的人都知道，史蒂夫·罗杰斯在一场死里逃生车祸之后拥有了一个恋人。但没有一个人见过他的甜蜜男友。见巴基就好像要了罗杰斯的命





	1. 不存在的恋人（上）

上·娜塔莎和萨姆的部分

Summary：整个公司的人都知道，史蒂夫·罗杰斯在一场死里逃生车祸之后拥有了一个恋人。但没有一个人见过他的甜蜜男友。见巴基就好像要了罗杰斯的命。

01.

娜塔莎将重心从左脚转移到右脚，锋利的鞋跟在地面上敲击出一声脆响。暴雨的声音和潮腥的气息在楼道里形成奇异的包围圈，将她禁锢原地无法动弹。

门开了。娜塔莎冲走出来的人扬了扬下巴：“怎么样。”

萨姆摇了摇头，脸上没什么特别的表情。

“一无所获。”

詹姆斯·巴恩斯出现在门口。这是娜塔莎第一次见到他本人。有种奇异的，理所应当的陌生和扭曲的熟悉矛盾地出现了。有那么一瞬间她觉得自己应该逃跑。

“我没法相信这么一个荒诞至极的故事。更不认识什么史蒂夫·罗杰斯”巴恩斯耸了耸肩，冲娜塔莎和回头看他的萨姆微微颔首，脸上是温和而疏离的微笑，“无意冒犯，但它足够荒诞，以至于我完全无法相信一个字。”

娜塔莎皱了皱眉，不自觉地上前一步；手里香烟的味道让她烦躁。“我可以理解——”

但萨姆拦住了她，回了詹姆斯一个同样的颔首礼。

“打扰了。”

詹姆斯的回答是一个足够敷衍的笑容和下一秒紧闭的大门。

暴雨的声音还在持续骚扰着娜塔莎的耳朵，香烟的味道则侵扰她的鼻腔；突如其来的沉默则压得她喘不过气。但这一切都比不上当她听见史蒂夫·罗杰斯叙述他那该死的“幻觉”时的毛骨悚然。

“走吧。”萨姆说。

娜塔莎将香烟丢在地上，无声地点头，口型是ok；她走前故意将鞋跟在地面敲得砰砰响。

“我们很快就会回来。”她说。不知是给萨姆讲还是詹姆斯。

她和萨姆头也不回地走进雨里。身后的楼道黑暗一片，安静得可怕。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯按照往常的分量买了一个三明治和一杯冰咖啡作为早餐，然后步行至公司。当他端着香气四溢的咖啡和内涵丰富的三明治路过萨姆的办公桌时，他听到“咕”的一声响。

史蒂夫笑了笑，将三明治拿得离萨姆远了些。“你可不要想帮我搞定它，老兄。”

萨姆无力地挥挥手，眼圈周围比肤色还黑：“那就拿开点。”

史蒂夫不赞同地皱了皱眉，走向自己的位置。“怎么样？昨晚没有休息好？”

“哼，算是吧。”

“失眠？”

“不，出差。”萨姆哼哼着换了个方向，似乎不想看见史蒂夫。

“呃，一个下午的差？”

“不。”

史蒂夫等了一会儿，但萨姆显然累的够呛，以沉默拒绝继续这个话题。史蒂夫只好作罢。

“我是对的。”他低声嘟囔。语气像是抱怨但包含着甜蜜的气息，“巴基应该早点上床。”

萨姆不再说话了。他背对着史蒂夫，感到脊椎一阵冰凉。

02.

史蒂夫第一次提到巴基是在公司楼下的甜品店里。他刚从一场车祸死里逃生。三个月的病床生活之后，娜塔莎和萨姆拽着他来到了甜品店。在甜品店打工的年轻姑娘莎伦向娜塔莎推荐了当天特供的水果蛋糕。娜塔莎犹豫了片刻，张开嘴试图接受这块看起来没有太多卡路里的小点心，却被史蒂夫抢先了一步。

“可以帮我打包一块吗？”

娜塔莎和萨姆首先看向了他；莎伦则笑吟吟地去替他准备精致的包装盒。娜塔莎危险又锋利的黑色眼线像是刀刃一样逼近了他。

“史蒂夫，就算我们那栋丑陋的公司大楼明天就垮下来，我也不相信你这蛋糕是买给自己的。”

史蒂夫张了张嘴；萨姆怪叫一声。“你不准！坚决不准告诉我那是送给你家楼下那只可怜的小猫崽的。”

史蒂夫的神色变得古怪起来。不像是遮掩或者敷衍，而是更类似于想要炫耀却尽力收敛的神色。娜塔莎发出一声惊叹。

“看来他有了一个送水果蛋糕的对象，显而易见，不是楼下的小猫崽。”

“是带回家的。”史蒂夫含蓄又骄傲地说道，“巴基非常喜欢甜品。”

萨姆难以置信地捂住了双眼。

“你能相信吗？”

娜塔莎隔天踏入办公室的时候萨姆冲她夸张地挥舞着胳膊，贴心地为他身后的史蒂夫让出位置，好让娜塔莎将史蒂夫笑容腼腆又甜蜜的模样尽收眼底。娜塔莎不在意地耸了耸肩：“说明他有个甜蜜的恋人。这有什么问题吗？”

萨姆难以置信地停下了挥舞的双臂。“我只不过是不敢相信那是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。女士！我们在讨论罗杰斯对不对？你上周还不得不强行把一打姑娘的照片塞进他的裤兜里。你还不知道最后他是否拿他们去垫了桌角！”

缓过神来的史蒂夫恰好捕捉到萨姆说的最后一句话，皱起眉头。“萨姆。”他义正言辞地说道，仿佛萨姆触犯了什么法律，“巴基住进来的第一天就换掉了桌子。”

萨姆面无表情地耸了耸肩。“哦，我真不敢相信。”

而第二天目瞪口呆的人变成了出差两天刚回来的克林特。当他拖着行李风尘仆仆地回到办公室时，看见了史蒂夫身边的小桌子上堆满了大包小包。而且是各种看得见精致华丽的logo的包装袋。

而萨姆从他身后经过。

“看呆了是不是？”萨姆轻声说道，克里特不自觉地打了个寒颤。“那是史蒂夫送给他男朋友的，同居十天纪念日礼物。”

克林特张大了嘴巴，但什么声音也没发出来。

03.

旺达·马克西莫夫是公司新来的实习生。她人很漂亮，也聪明能干。一个月来吃尽了史蒂夫和他甜蜜男友强塞的狗粮的萨姆自然要在她面前好好表现。

“你来的真是时候；公司半年期的聚餐活动就在今天下午。”萨姆殷勤地向旺达介绍，“每个人都可以去，实习生也不例外。”

旺达礼貌地笑了笑。正要回话时，埋头工作的史蒂夫忽然“唰”地抬起了头。

“我大概不去了。”他说，“巴基在家。”

萨姆发出意味不明的声音；娜塔莎头也不抬地哼了一声：“你为什么不带他一起来玩玩？”萨姆和克林特则发出起哄般的附和声。

但喧闹过后迎来的是诡异的沉默。气氛仿佛在一瞬间降至冰点，史蒂夫以一种诡谲、紧张的姿态盯着办公桌的桌面，脊背不安地弓起，瞳孔却失焦；离他最近的克林特不得不立刻站起来推了他一把。

“嘿，哥们儿。”

史蒂夫猛地回过头来。克林特吓了一跳，甚至也紧张地盯住了他；但不过片刻之后史蒂夫就放松下来，喘了口气。

“不。”他说，神色轻松得像是完全没察觉到大家的目光，“只是走了个神。”

娜塔莎重新低下头去，强行忽略掉心头升腾起的恐惧与不安。却万万没想到，这只是一个故事的开始。

史蒂夫和巴基恋爱100天的时候，萨姆第一个眼尖地发现了他鼓起的裤兜——拱成一个盒子的形状。

“我的老天！”萨姆一巴掌拍在史蒂夫肩上。正端着保温杯接热水的史蒂夫差点扑倒在热水机上。萨姆连忙结结巴巴地道歉。

“但这太……。不，我是说，我的天！”

史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑，大大方方地掏出那个小盒子递给萨姆看。“你就只会说这一句话了是不是？”他继续转过身去接水。萨姆嘿嘿地笑了几声。小心翼翼地捧着戒指盒看，不敢随便碰。史蒂夫有多爱他的神秘男友他们可清楚得很。

娜塔莎抱着保温杯踩着高跟鞋走了过来。显然她不完全只是来接水的。到达茶水间的那一瞬间，她也眼尖地注意到了萨姆手里的小盒子。“我的天。”

她强势又小心地抢过了戒指盒。“有人按捺不住了。”她嘟囔着，欣赏了一下戒指闪亮的钻石，然后阖上它将它还给史蒂夫，“广大女性要开始嫉妒这位从未露面的詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生了。”

“史蒂夫把他藏得像是什么奇珍异宝。”萨姆耸肩，“我说，老兄，婚礼订在什么时候？我们可是迫不及待想要见到新郎了。”

“当然是另一位。”娜塔莎补充。

史蒂夫没有回答，而是死死地盯着热水机;那种诡异、沉闷的压迫感回来了,在一瞬间压得娜塔莎透不过气。惊惧与焦灼死死地困住了她。直到她惊恐地发现史蒂夫的手指一直摁在热水出水按钮上。

“史蒂夫。”她说。声音沙哑颤抖得不像话。

这不对。她想冲过去拍开那个保温壶，或者至少推开史蒂夫；热水已经快到顶了。但突如其来的压抑禁锢了她。萨姆最先反应过来，扑上去推掉了那个保温壶。

滚烫的热水洒了一地。史蒂夫惊醒一般地抬起头来。

“…我很抱歉。”

他低声说。眼里的海洋在汇聚。

04.

“他他妈的不对劲。”

萨姆说道。娜塔莎没有发表任何意见。并非是她没有发现什么异常，相反，她所想的恐怕比萨姆更多。但她实在没胆量往那个方向去猜测。

当史蒂夫·罗杰斯手上的钻戒在阳光下闪耀时，他脸上的笑容无比真实，却让她有一种想要逃跑的冲动。

她不太明白那是什么。

“听着。娜塔莎。”萨姆严厉地指出，“你知道他不对劲儿。不是他就是那个詹姆斯。从他说他谈恋爱那一天起，他就他妈像是撞了鬼。”

娜塔莎动了动手指算作回应；萨姆锲而不舍地转着转椅挪到她面前。

“你知道他有多奇怪。当我们提到——见巴基，这一类的事情时。”

“他的表情就好像是丢了魂或者被人捅了一刀在心脏上。你知道这已经不是‘不正常’可以形容的了。”

“你还记得上次我们说要去拜访他和巴基的时候他差点把门把手捏碎吗？那不是，那绝对不是，走神，娜塔莎。”

“拜托，我们不能——”

娜塔莎终于有了反应。她举起一只手打断了萨姆。

“你知道吗，我有个想法。”她将一把孤零零的钥匙拍在桌子上，“我知道这很对不起史蒂夫，但——”

她对上萨姆急切的眼神。那种诡异的压迫感仿佛逼近了她，却迟迟没有像往常那样对她下手。于是她大胆地说了出来。

“我想知道詹姆斯是否真的存在。”

-TBC-


	2. 不存在的情人（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基·巴恩斯消失得彻彻底底，但史蒂夫无法相信他根本不存在。而娜塔莎似乎也摸索到了真相大门的钥匙。

中·史蒂夫的部分

05.

史蒂夫睁开眼睛时，窗帘半掩着。耀眼的金色光芒从窗帘的缝隙里洒进来，空气中缭绕着咖啡醇厚的香甜气息——巴基对甜食情有独钟。他舒服地翻了个身，摸到身边的床铺带着人体的余温，轻微的下陷。

“巴基！”他出声唤道。音调里带着慵懒的意味。屋外传来玻璃碰撞和急促的脚步声。而史蒂夫甚至没有睁眼，凭借着那点脚步声在来人到了床边时伸出手去，勾住他的脖颈，如愿以偿地得到一个吻。

“嘿，史蒂夫。”巴基贴着他的嘴唇说道；而他几乎是立刻就起了反应。那的声音温柔又低沉，带着几分沙哑。温热的气息落在他嘴角与下颌的皮肤上；他闭着眼睛勾起唇角，长久地微笑起来。房间笼罩在黄昏的柔软色调里，安静得能听见彼此的呼吸与心跳。

“我爱你。”

他的嘴唇紧贴史蒂夫的胸膛，声音虚无缥缈，像是轻柔的吐息；理所应当的，在一瞬间激烈回应的不只是史蒂夫的心脏，还有与这张嘴唇亲密接触过的另一个部位。

“所以。”他的心脏暖洋洋的，像是喝了少量的红酒，微醺着下坠，直到落入柔软的床铺，“别再做什么傻事了。”

最后一点夕阳的光都沉进地平线里，窗外街边亮起暖橙色的、昏暗的灯光。空气骤然地冷却下去。

史蒂夫清醒过来。

06.

“说真的。”娜塔莎探过身子来看他贴在办公笔记本上的便签。那里通常都记着史蒂夫的工作日程，所以那本来就没什么可看，“你应该把你的詹姆斯小宝贝带出来，遛个弯。”

“或许…”史蒂夫翻动文件夹的动作不易察觉地顿了顿，“我们都空闲的时候。”

娜塔莎飞快地冲他笑了笑：“你猜怎么着，我想这个周末我们就很空闲。”

他将翻到底的文件放回抽屉。

“但巴基不是。他告诉过我他那天需要出差。”

“真奇怪。我还没说是哪一天。”

“他两天都不会在的。他这段时间会很忙。也许不至于一个小时也抽不出，但我想让他好好休息。”史蒂夫翻开了新的文件夹。

娜塔莎沉默地看了他两秒，身子靠在史蒂夫办公桌的边缘，双手环胸。

“真贴心，亲爱的。那么下周二如何？你的生日，他不会不打算陪你吧？”

史蒂夫放下手里的文件夹。“我真的很感谢，娜塔莎。但——生日，或许我和巴基愿意有一个二人之夜——你可以理解吗？”

娜塔莎的唇角勾起一个危险的弧度：“我当然可以。那么，生日前夕？”

“娜塔莎……”

他犹豫了大约十几秒，嘴张开了几次。向来以脾气火爆著称的女同事耸了耸肩：“好极了。我就知道。”随后踩着利刃一般的高跟鞋大跨步离开。

史蒂夫觉得每一步都踩在了他的脑袋上。“嘿，娜塔莎，我不是有意——”

娜塔莎在一瞬间转身，洁白的瓷砖在她的脚下发出尖叫。“你介意我问问你刚才到底在找什么吗？”

“呃，我想只是和斯塔克公司的合作企划书……”

娜塔莎再次露出了微笑，然后朝着他的方向走了回来。她不紧不慢地站定在他面前，从抽屉里拽出那张可怜的合同。

“我很庆幸你没弄丢它。只是一开始就在看完之后毫不犹豫地丢进了抽屉深处。”

她再次大跨步离开了。

07.

昏暗中并不总是安静的。

巴基在事后将脸埋在史蒂夫的肩膀上，有一搭没一搭地亲吻着他的肩膀和脖颈，直到史蒂借着傍晚最后一点自然光，看见自己的汗水与舔吻的濡湿痕迹将他的嘴唇沾染得鲜红。

史蒂夫虔诚地在他的额前落下一个吻；而巴基抬起头来，手摁上史蒂夫的后脑勺，把它变成一个具有侵略性的亲吻。他的手指在史蒂夫的金发间沾染上汗湿的痕迹。

“嘿。”他在两人亲吻的间隙开口，趁机用手指摁住了史蒂夫的嘴唇。

“嗯。”史蒂夫说。他亲吻巴基同样汗湿的指尖，贪婪地嗅到他身上自己的气息。

巴基捧起他的脸，绿色眼眸深深望进他的蓝色瞳孔；像是想要看到两种颜色的交融。

“史蒂夫。”

街角亮起昏黄的灯光。

“……别做傻事了。”

他说。

08.

史蒂夫在星期四的时候终于毫不留情面地阴沉下了脸。他将手里的电脑阖上，眉心皱起沟壑，看向萨姆。

“你们为什么执着于见巴基？”

第一次，萨姆没有被史蒂夫这副严肃低沉的模样吓坏。而是同样严肃地摊开了手。“同样的问题还给你，史蒂夫。为什么执着于不让我们见巴恩斯？”  
“那根本不是‘执着于’，萨姆！那是巧合。巴基由于各种巧合没办法见你们，仅此而已。”

萨姆沉默地应对他忽然拔高的声音；片刻之后伸手摁住史蒂夫的肩膀。“是不是‘仅此而已’，我相信你很清楚，史蒂夫。”

“你想说什么？”

“我想说你最近很不对劲，哥们儿！你很好，和之前一样好——车祸之前。但是一提到那位詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生，你就仿佛有人在要你的命。而我们没有任何一个人，曾经见过他。”

他说的一点都没错。史蒂夫瞪着他，胸腔随着呼吸上下起伏。他不想让任何人知道巴基。

萨姆壮着胆子靠近他。“史蒂夫，醒醒。”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯其实根本——”

“萨姆。”

史蒂夫的声音不带任何感情，他摇摇晃晃地从座椅上站起来。

“拜托，史蒂夫，你不能再这样——”

史蒂夫看了一眼萨姆，深邃的蓝色眼睛此刻覆盖了一层雾霭。他沉默片刻之后从外套贴近左胸口的包里拿出那张照片。

萨姆瞪大了眼睛。尽管那张双人照破旧不堪，陈旧的像是上个世纪的古董玩意儿，看起来却被人用心保护得非常好。而黑白照片的右半部分，冲镜头笑得一脸灿烂，奇装异服的人，正是他身边的这位史蒂夫·罗杰斯。至于左半边的人不言而喻，是詹姆斯·巴恩斯。

史蒂夫沉默着，眼神却一错不错地注视着照片上的詹姆斯。

“那就是詹姆斯。”

萨姆僵硬着转过身去，对上同样半张着嘴的娜塔莎惊愕的眼神。史蒂夫对此毫不在意，他的手指第无数次划过那张照片上笑得灿烂的詹姆斯。

“你不知道他——他好的不可思议。”

像是梦境。

09.

“哲拉德街东，和格林伍德街交汇处，第1238号。”

贾维斯这样回复了他们。那是詹姆斯·巴恩斯的住址。尽管对方的姓名是詹姆斯·格兰特，但他有一张和黑白照片上的男人一模一样的脸。

“他是真实存在的。只是，呃，并不是史蒂夫的恋人。也不姓巴恩斯。”萨姆长舒了一口气。“我不相信史蒂夫无聊到去做旧一张詹姆斯·格兰特和自己的合照，来欺骗自己对方是自己的恋人——如果是，起码也得叫做詹姆斯·罗杰斯。再起一个新名字？够奇怪的。”

“我也不信。”娜塔莎将手机丢到一边去，“但你看到了。戒指盒就在那里，史蒂夫的枕头下面；那些他自己都不会买的衣服——说真的，那个詹姆斯看起来比他小一号，尺码就是他的。但一件也没动过。”

“崭新的。”萨姆认同。

他们说的是前两周的事儿；娜塔莎偷偷复制了一把史蒂夫公寓的钥匙——谢天谢地对方是个不肯用指纹锁的老古董——趁着史蒂夫出公差的时候进了他家。从那些奇异的、诡谲的压抑感中，娜塔莎的猜测让他们过分不安。即使真相让人难以接受，她也想弄个明白。

她猜对了。

没有詹姆斯·巴恩斯。什么也没有。史蒂夫买回去的一切东西都是崭新的，放在角落里积灰。无论是给詹姆斯的，还是给两人一起用的。床铺上有两个枕头，一床足够大的被子。但他们谁都知道，史蒂夫的身边从来没睡过谁。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯深爱着一个素未谋面的人。

“但要怎样解释那张照片？那看起来就像……”

他语塞了。但娜塔莎自然地接上。“就像他们爱了对方一辈子。”

萨姆实在想敬佩娜塔莎能对这样匪夷所思的事情接受良好，甚至处理更大的信息量；但他的赞美之词还在喉咙口徘徊着，娜塔莎已经站起身来。

“我们得去看看。”

“看——看什么？”萨姆跟着站起来。娜塔莎已经开始利索地收拾东西，连一个眼神也欠奉。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

她大跨步走出咖啡馆。

10.

史蒂夫醒过来时，天边还是雾蒙蒙的一片；他迷蒙着伸手去触摸身边。但床铺一片冰冷，没有下陷的痕迹。

“巴基？”他睁开眼睛喊了一声。这声音在他偌大的房子里显得无比空旷，连尾音都足够震耳欲聋。但回应他的只是更加长久的沉默和秒针不停行走的声音。

“巴基？”他翻身起来了，有些轻微的头晕。但他此刻无暇顾及这个；他慌慌张张地进了客厅，那里已经投进了黎明的一丝微光，清晰地看见每一件物品投下的每一寸阴影。没有一个属于巴基。

洗手间——没有。他扫一眼就知道了，急匆匆地路过它，并没有开灯仔细检查。

客卧——没有。巴基没有和他吵架；而他们之间也没有无聊的，吵架之后要分开睡觉的习惯。他们当场说服对方，或者永远不再提起。

厨房——没有。但他在厨房里晃了一圈，目光久久地落在那个杯子上。那是巴基半夜起来喝水时最喜欢用的一个杯子，这说明他确实来过。

他来到书房。巴基其实毫无理由来到这里。但这是最后一个地方了。巴基不会无缘无故消失，但更不会在他大声呼喊了他的名字之后避而不见。史蒂夫将手伸向金属门把手；然后意识到他的手心里全是汗。

他打开门。

月光一片皎洁，将书房照得格外通透。

什么也没有。

史蒂夫狠狠咬牙，金属门把手在他的手中发出脆弱的哀嚎。但还是什么都没有。一片寂静，一片空旷。没有昏黄的灯光，没有静谧的黄昏，没有巴基·巴恩斯亲吻他的脖颈与肩膀，温柔地命令他不许做傻事。

他迷茫地低下头去看向格外疼痛的，紧握着金属门把的左手无名指。

金属的光泽此刻无比惊艳。

11.

娜塔莎忽然站住了脚。

“怎么了？”萨姆疑惑地回头。

娜塔莎没有理会他，只是冲着詹姆斯家的大门喊了一声。

“巴基·巴恩斯。”

门内传出微弱但足够突兀的碰撞声。

-TBC-

这章写得比较迷。所以还是说一下啦。

1、

这章的逻辑和时间是这样：

“上”里面，娜塔莎和萨姆怀疑詹姆斯·巴恩斯并不存在。“中”里，他们偷了史蒂夫的钥匙去复制，然后趁史蒂夫出公差的时候跑进了史蒂夫家，发现确实所有史蒂夫买回去作为两人共用物品和给詹姆斯的礼物，都崭新未拆封；而公寓里也没有第二个人生活的痕迹。两个人确定詹姆斯不存在。

然后06和08，娜塔莎和萨姆分别找到他，想要他承认或者说清醒地认识到詹姆斯不存在。只有史蒂夫承认，或者意识到詹姆斯不存在，他们才能帮助史蒂夫解决这个“幻想”的问题。谁知道史蒂夫除了表现非常不正常以外，不仅没有承认，反而拿出了和詹姆斯的合照。娜塔莎和萨姆就找了朋友贾维斯去调查这个人是不是真的存在。

贾维斯的回复就是有一个叫詹姆斯·格兰特的人长得和这个照片上一模一样，并且给了他们地址，娜塔莎和萨姆就去找他了。

然后，像我之前所说的那样，詹姆斯·格兰特和史蒂夫关系很大。

2、关于史蒂夫和巴基的细节：

两次细节都和sex有关，这个和剧情没啥关系就是我想写。幻想和性在一起比较刺激。

然后有一些地方要提示一下。其实并不是全都是幻想，有一些地方是真的。比如说最后史蒂夫发现巴基不在了，这个地方并不完全是他莫名其妙地“醒”过来了。证据就是10的最后一句，金属光泽。

娜塔莎和萨姆都看到了，史蒂夫买回来的戒指未拆封，崭新。

但是此刻是在史蒂夫的手上的。而史蒂夫这个时候是清醒的，因为没有看到巴基。所以并不全都是幻想。

3、一个说明。

最后的11要接01看。这个地方是娜塔莎和萨姆准备离开詹姆斯家。詹姆斯说自己不认识史蒂夫·罗杰斯。之前有人问我他们有没有关系，这里做了个很隐晦的提示。

娜塔莎在走之前故意喊了他巴基·巴恩斯而不是詹姆斯。而屋内传出了响动。这种大动静可以理解为任何意义上的失态，摔了东西什么的。如果詹姆斯真的不认识史蒂夫，他就不应该对“巴基”这个称呼有任何反应。

然后剩下的，4都会讲清楚啦。


	3. 不存在的恋人（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复联4的世界里，巴基得知史蒂夫或许在一个未知的时空里，而他得去把他找回来。但当他来到史蒂夫所在的“平凡世界”时，一切都失控了。

下·巴基的部分 

Summary：复联4的世界里，巴基得知史蒂夫或许在一个未知的时空里，而他得去把他找回来。但当他来到史蒂夫所在的“平凡世界”时，一切都失控了。

12.

他鼻翼翕动，清新的草木香气钻入他的鼻腔。但巴基的脑海里掠过的全是混乱不堪的画面。萨姆站在他身边，少见地皱起眉头紧盯着那个传送门。

时间早就远远地超过了五秒钟。没有史蒂夫，年老的，年少的，原本的，一个都没来。巴基不适时宜地回想起他和史蒂夫之间拥有的第一个，也是最后一个吻。片刻之后他意识到发生了什么，但史蒂夫已经放开了他。蓝色的眼眸里充斥着磊落和坦荡，让他无止境的怀疑那只是一个意外的触碰。或是一个朋友之间可以拥有的面颊吻。

“史蒂夫去哪了？”

萨姆第一个提出疑问，成功打断了他的思路；而巴基不算惊讶地发现他其实并不在乎这个问题的答案。但他仍将疑问的眼神投向了班纳。

“我不知道——这说不通。”班纳懊恼地回答，“他应该回来的。无论他去了多遥远的时间线，无论他决定留下来干什么，哪怕是举行婚礼——”他没能说下去，因为萨姆冲他递了眼色，不算隐蔽的那种。巴基对此没有做出任何反应。

“总之，只要他还在这一条时间线上，他这会儿就该回来了。”班纳说道，“除非他已经在另一条线上。”

“另一条线？”

“时间线。”班纳解释，手在空中比划一条横向的直线，“你可以将时间看做一条轴，那是一维空间。无论人类怎样活动，时间只会在这条线上移动。我们到目前为止所做的，穿越之类的，只不过是在这条线上来回地移动；只要队长还在这条线上，无论去了哪，做了什么，他都应该在几秒钟之内回来。”

“但如果去了另一个空间，那就不一样了。”

“空间好比是个二维平面，由无数条平行的时间线组成。”班纳又比划了一条竖线，“不管怎么样，你们总可以想象刚刚能在一条线上来回平移的我们，没办法让队长按时地在无数条线中间移动吧。”

一时间没人说话。巴基面无表情地换了一条腿作为重心。片刻之后他直起身子向博士走去。

“我来。”

“巴恩斯——”

“我去把史蒂夫带回来。”他轻松地说，打断了猎鹰的发言，“这没什么可讨论的。抱歉，老兄，打断你了。”

萨姆不接他的话：“伙计，那是无数条时间线。你要上哪去把他带回来？”

巴基笑了。

“沿着这个傻瓜的路线走一次？你知道，他说不定就在哪个垃圾桶旁边等我。”

13.

“他醒了。他醒了！”

他睁开眼睛。消毒水的味道钻入他的鼻腔，天花板滑稽的纹路映入了眼帘；而他的嗓子干哑得厉害。

“水。”他成功地动了动声带。发现它很健康。

一只手伸了过来，史蒂夫慌张地低头去够水杯口。仰躺的姿势导致大部分的水进了他的嘴巴但差点呛死他，少部分的则狼狈地流到了被子上。

“悠着点，兄弟。”有个声音调笑着说，“别刚从车祸里回来，就被水给呛死了。弗瑞等着你回去给他干活儿。”

水杯挪走了。

“嘿，萨姆。”史蒂夫动也不动地躺回枕头上，“说真的，时空旅行差劲极了。”

“呃，时空旅行？”一个熟悉的女声发出疑惑的声音。随即转向萨姆，“这是个笑话，还是他被撞坏了脑子？”

“娜塔莎？”他猛地转过头去，速度太快以致于头晕目眩“你怎么在这？”他的目光在病房内转了一圈，但没再看到别人了。

“可怜的克林特替你出差去了。”娜塔莎缓慢地解释道，眼神却一刻不离史蒂夫，“但——我在你心里是什么形象？冷漠无情到我的同事受伤我也不来看望吗？”

史蒂夫没有回答。他仍旧继续寻找了一圈，一无所获。刚才对娜塔莎的出现产生的震惊已经无影无踪了。他甚至不知道它为什么发生。

“不——我的意思是，没有别人了吗？”

萨姆抱臂瞪着他：“嘿？你还希望有谁？”

“难道B——”

他停下了。

“B——什么？”

B什么。这是个名字。他知道。但是是谁的名字？Becky？Bruce？Ben？Brandon？还是Brook？嘿，Brook这个单词的发音可有点熟悉。但不，不是这个名字——

“我不知道。”他说。那语气低落、沮丧到他自己都惊讶的地步。

“那，时空旅行？”萨姆小心翼翼地探头。

史蒂夫呆呆地看着天花板。

“我不知道。”

他机械地、僵硬地转过头去看着美艳的红发姑娘。他搞不明白那种忽然汹涌的酸楚是从哪里来的。但他决定照实说。

“娜塔莎，真高兴能再看到你。”

14.

“格兰特先生，钥匙。”金发姑娘简洁地说道，将手里的钥匙递过去。脸上却带着有些羞涩的笑容。巴基足够礼貌也足够疏离道谢，接过钥匙后打开了在这个未知世界的家门。

巴基顺着史蒂夫归还宝石的路线，直到来到沃弥尔星球。

“你的最后一站，不是吗？”

他听见声音。但没什么东西出现。

“但不是他的。”

他端着枪走过了那个巨大的石门。但仍然什么都没有。

“史蒂夫在哪？”

“终点以外的地方。”那声音说，“另一条线。”

“我得带他回来。”他握紧了枪。

这次声音消失了很久，在巴基怀疑之前只是自己的幻听的前一秒回来了。

“那么你需要宝石。”声音变得逐渐立体，清晰，然后向前——向悬崖的方向——飘去，“而宝石需要献祭。”

巴基犹豫了半秒将枪放下，但两只手谨慎地卡住扳机和保险的位置。

“失去实体让你不再拥有报菜名的能力了吗。”他嘲讽地冲声音的方向嗤笑一声，敬了个军礼，然后闭上眼纵身跃下。

史蒂夫现在很好。

巴基·巴恩斯——现在化名詹姆斯·格兰特，花了两天的时间来认识这件事情。大约是因为这个世界原本的史蒂夫应该是遭遇不幸的，而他的史蒂夫的到来则义不容辞地弥补了这个空缺，记忆却理所应当地延续了这个家伙的。

他翻窗进入病房。这个世界的娜塔莎不是黑寡妇，萨姆也不是猎鹰，没人能注意到他。他大大方方地站在史蒂夫的病床边，花上那么几分钟长久地凝视他。这个世界没有超级英雄，没有外星人，也没有奇怪而危险的生物。史蒂夫也不是美国队长。这个世界的史蒂夫·罗杰斯会平凡但也平安地度过一生，遇到一个爱人，和她携手共度余生，直到白发苍苍，百步安年。

而不是被巴基·巴恩斯带走，回到以前的世界，为了世界继续战斗。

“你要是醒来，我就不做这个决定。”巴基冲还在熟睡的史蒂夫做了个不成功的鬼脸，“你大概会骂我自私的。你知道，自作主张留下你在一个平安的地方过一辈子，听起来很混蛋。”

他想起七十多年前他们一起冲锋陷阵过的战场，喝过酒的酒馆，打过架的小巷。

“但……”

“你要是醒来，我就不做这个决定。”

史蒂夫努力地眯起眼睛看向对方，但一片朦胧的光影里，对方面目不清。声音却意外的柔和。

“你大概会骂我自私的。你知道，自作主张留下你在一个平安的地方过一辈子，听起来很混蛋。”

等等——

“但……”

Becky？Bruce？Ben？Brandon？还是Brook？

史蒂夫伸出手去，但什么也没碰着；他努力发出声音，但无济于事。

你是谁？他无声地问。

“但，这没关系。史蒂夫。”

“我知道你这一生都会很幸福——我猜也会遇到另一个巴基·巴恩斯。拜托，别再那么倔了，别再把我给气死了。伙计，你面前这个说不定是最好的那个。”

谁他妈的是巴基·巴恩斯？

睡梦中真的没法出声。他奋力挣扎了两下。巴基·巴恩斯是谁，这个说话的人？什么平行宇宙？我认识他吗？他叫什么——B——什么？Becky？Becky？Bruce？Ben？Brandon？还是Brook？等等，是这个——

“Bucky……？”

“再见，史蒂夫。”

15.

巴基原本没打算那么早离开。他算得上是没能狠下心一走了之——何况还交了一个月的租金。

他中途有两次没忍住去见了史蒂夫。当然都是在午夜，史蒂夫熟睡的时候；如果这家伙是个超级战士，他恐怕没那么容易得逞。

史蒂夫的房间干净、整洁，就像之前的世界里的他一样。睡着的样子也足够安分。巴基像之前那样待在房间的角落里，安静地等待史蒂夫发出任何一点动静；他好找到一个充分的理由仓皇而逃。

他说不轻整个夜晚是在等待那个时刻到来，还是等着那个时刻，永远不要到来。

直到娜塔莎和萨姆找上门来。

巴基承认，虽然他和娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫并不是那么熟悉，但他有点怀念娜塔莎。只不过不是以这样的形式。红发姑娘在他的记忆里已然变成了金色短发，更加冷酷和利落。红色卷发让她看起来更多了一点人情味。

至于萨姆。他还是那副样子，就算严肃也给人一种下一秒就会开怀大笑的错觉。但她没了翅膀，像是没了一个巨大的包袱。

但没了包袱的萨姆不会对他连声抱怨，只会抱着手臂还算礼貌地打量他。

“你好，格兰特先生。”

他们礼貌地握手。红发的美人站在巴基家的大门外抽烟。即使关上门，他仍能感觉到娜塔莎审视的目光穿透了大门——别误会，他没有不让一位美丽的女士进门。只是娜塔莎在大街上看见他之后就踩着十二厘米的高跟鞋，气势汹汹地冲过来，冷冽地问他叫什么名字；他坦然又绅士地告诉他，你好女士，我是詹姆斯·格兰特。

然后他邀请了两位“新朋友”到家里做客。但娜塔莎犹豫了片刻决定站在门外等候。

“我很抱歉。因为一些原因——我没法和您共处一室。”娜塔莎坦然地说，抽出一支女士香烟，“请吧，绅士们。”

“你说你叫詹姆斯·格兰特。”

“没错。”

鬼扯。没这个名字。连詹姆斯我也很多年不叫了。但承认一个陌生名字很简单。

“我是萨姆·威尔逊。”

他们简单地握手。

“您能确定您一直都叫这个名字？没有别的称呼——比如中间名，叫做巴恩斯什么的……”萨姆的神情有点滑稽——大概是这问题有些滑稽。

否定自己的姓氏就困难多了，威尔逊先生。但我还可以。

“不。巴恩斯？这是个不错的姓氏。但很遗憾，我从未听过。”

他始终保持得体的微笑。

“您不认识一个叫做史蒂夫·罗杰斯的人吗？”萨姆紧紧地盯住了他。尽管他能看出萨姆其实不抱什么希望了。

怎么会？我认识了他一辈子；爱他或许更久。出生那一刻起我是不认识他的，伙计；但这不妨碍我爱他。史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我认识他。我一直都知道。但这是不能告诉你的。即使是平行世界的你，也不知道我爱了他一辈子。

“不。”

巴基·巴恩斯在离开那个不起眼的小世界的前一天表现得很好，几乎回绝了任何的可能性——关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯会认识不属于这个世界的他的可能性。

直到娜塔莎喊出巴基·巴恩斯。

他像触电一般伸出手去，在自己上衣的内兜里神经质地翻找了半天，却没有发现那张本该安安稳稳待在那里的，他和史蒂夫的合照。

16.

巴基没费什么力气就打开了那只盒子——小巧的，白色的，被史蒂夫放在抽屉的最深处。他原本只是拉开抽屉寻找他珍藏了七十年的照片。说来尴尬，它被夹在那个红色的笔记本里时，竟没有一个人发现过它。但他意外发现了戒指盒。

他屏住呼吸。脑海里的警铃在狂响。他知道他现在完全不该去看什么该死的戒指，但那诱惑力实在过于强劲。史蒂夫·罗杰斯买给他一生挚爱的戒指。他不明意味地笑了一声，嗓子干涩得可怕，涌上隐约的血腥气息。

他打开了戒指盒。没什么赘余装饰的两个金属圈在月光下闪着柔和的光泽：没有大颗的钻石，也没有星星点点的碎钻点缀。巴基长叹一口气：“天啊，史蒂维，没有姑娘喜欢这个。会毫不犹豫接受它的只有——”

他顿住了。

那大概花了他几秒钟的时间——做出第二个混蛋决定。

“天啊，史蒂夫。”他嗤笑了一声，语气极力模仿一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，“瞧好了，我们该死的从来不听对方的话；我的意思是，嘿，我们总在对方离开之后干完天下所有的蠢事。”

他赶在自己反悔之前飞快地单膝跪地；他的身影一半被清冷的月光笼罩着，一半完全地隐没在黑暗之中。月光尽职尽责地照亮那个小小的对戒盒，好让巴基顺利地用右手将它拿出来——巴基的手颤抖得太厉害了；但他仍凑近了史蒂夫，将那个孤单的戒指坚定而缓慢地推上了他的无名指。

这就是全部了。

“嘿。”他说。同时看到史蒂夫的眉心皱了起来，像是有醒来的迹象。

但他坚持说完；

“别做傻事儿了。”他说。

天有点亮开了，街角亮起昏黄的灯光。

史蒂夫睁开眼。

-TBC-

这章应该没有不懂吧……但是大概说一下。

1、答案揭晓。

史蒂夫是A4史蒂夫，掉进平行空间回不来了。而且记忆被这个平行空间的Steve的记忆给覆盖了。因为平行空间Steve本来要不测而亡的，但A4盾延续了他的生命，所以这个世界不再有第二个史蒂夫。而这个世界也有本来的Bucky，还没有和Steve相遇而已。所以詹姆斯·格兰特是A4冬，在发现史蒂夫生活得很好之后做了个混蛋决定。让史蒂夫留下过平凡而幸福的生活，自己回到原本的世界。

2、黑白合照和幻象

那个莫名其妙的黑白合照是巴基的。他珍藏了七十年，在头两次偷偷去看史蒂夫的时候掉在史蒂夫那里了。而史蒂夫的幻想是因为巴基确实出现了，而他又有潜意识里残存的记忆。所以会幻象看到巴基；谈恋爱的部分当然是他自己想象出来的。但巴基自己是不知道他的幻象的。拿走照片是为了自己有个念想，并且照片肯定会造成混乱……。

3、 戒指

最后巴基拿走了合照，是决定拿走所有关于自己的一切，这样史蒂夫不会再有可能想起以前的事情。幻象也会慢慢消失。但是最后完成了一个执念，亲手给史蒂夫戴上了戒指。

可能没有写的很好。这一章主要是圆前面的情节，有点流水。见谅。


End file.
